Slayer
Slayer is a members only skill. The key to Slayer is learning the enemy's weakness and killing it accordingly. You receive assignments from a Slayer master to kill a specific number of a certain type of monster. These assignments can vary from 10 Spiders to 230 Black demons, depending greatly on which Slayer master you choose. To get started on the skill, go to a Slayer master and ask for an assignment. He/she will tell you what monster to kill. The Slayer experience for each kill roughly equals 1/10 of the monster's life points. If you and at least one other person attack the same monster, the person that does the most damage will get half the experience and the one that inflicts the final blow will get the other half. If you do both, or attack it on your own, you get the full XP. Also, there are various monsters that can only be assigned and killed at certain Slayer levels. Slayer - Starting Off To start off slayer, It is recommended that you have gained a few combat levels by killing lower level monsters. When you are ready, lodestone teleport to Taverly and go east, over the bridge. Here you will meet your first slayer master. Tureal. It is advised that you buy a few Enchanted Gems from him and a few Black Masks, as they help boost your accuracy and damage when killing things assigned to you on your slayer task. If you want, you can buy each of the items in the Slayer Master's store, as you might need to use them in the future for certain slayer assignments. Slayer Shop The Slayer Shop provides the player with various items to help them in completing their slayer assignments. Some tasks require a specific items to be used in order to damage or kill them, so visiting the Slayer Shop will help you in the long run. Slayer Masters The Slayer masters are the people that will be assigning you your slayer tasks. Tureal is the easiest slayer master going up to Kuradal. They have items that you might need for tasks, and are your means to access the Slayer Rewards interface. Right click on the Slayer Masters to get a task or use any of the other option Tureal Requirements: Combat Level 3 Tureal, the easiest slayer master, resides in Taverly, over the bridge, east of the bank. He will provide you with the basics of slayer and can help you get your first few slayer levels. Location Tureal is located in Taverly, over the bridge, east of the bank. You can use the Burthrope or Taverly lodestone teleports to reach him. Mazchna Requirements: Combat Level 20 Mazchna is the second Slayer master which gives you more difficult monsters. He is located in Canafis, just north east of the city. He can provide you with slayer reward points. Every task you complete he gives you 1 reward point. Location Mazchna walks around the outer north east edge of Canafis. Vannaka Requirements: Combat Level 40 Vannaka is in the Egdgeville Dungeon, he can give you a bit more challenging tasks, and can assign more per tasks aswell. For every task completed he gives you 4 reward points. Location To get to Vannaka, all you have to do is home teleport to Edgeville and enter the dungeons. After entering, just follow the path leading north and it will lead you directly to him. Chaeldar Requirements: Combat Level 70 Her assignments are infamous for their extreme difficulty. Chaelder gives 10 reward points for every finished task. Location Chealdar is located in Zanaris, in the Throne room. Use the fairy rings. Or you can use the Fairy rings. Go to the rings east of the bank at Edgeville with a Dramen Staff or Lunar Staff. After arriving to Zanaris, find the slayer master by going to the throne room. Sumona Requirements: Combat Level 85 and 35 Slayer Sumona is as good slayer master as the tasks she assigns are easy to complete which rewards in faster experience and slayer points. Sumona gives 12 reward points for every finished task. Location Sumona is located in Pollnivneach right beside the house portal. To get to Sumona, you can lodestone to either Alkharid or the Bandit camp and follow the map below to where she is located. You can also use your player owned houses to reach her if you move your house to Pollnivneach and go south east. She is usually walking around the northern parts of Pollnivneach. Duradel Requirements: Combat Level 100 and 50 Slayer Duradel is the second most difficult slayer master. His assignments are generally high-leveled demons, dragons, and slayer monsters such as abyssal demons. Duradel gives 15 reward points for every finished task. Location Duradel is located in Shilo Village, he's on the second floor of the fishing house. After arriving at Shilo, just run east and go up the ladder, here you will find Duradel walking around. Kuradal Requirements: Combat Level 110 and 75 Slayer Kuradel is the most difficult slayer master. Hers assignments are generally a large number of high-leveled demons, dragons, and slayer monsters such as abyssal demons. Kuradel gives 36 reward points for every finished task. Location Kuradel can be found in the Ancient Cavern. To get there you will need to use the fairy rings. First enter a fairy ring with your Dramen/Lunar Staff Once in Zanaris, use the fairy rings again and this time click on the Ancient Cavern or dial in the code B''' '''J K Now run south and climb the stairs. Here you will find Kuradel walking around as well as her Dungeon with a variety of selected slayer monsters.